(1) Field of the Invention
Gas burner systems, particularly means for punching holes in cylindrical tubing of the type used in gas burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Cited by applicant in the parent application, U.S. Pat. Nos. PLOST--1,054,143; PEARNE--1,305,972; SMITH--2,296,483; REID--3,094,158; MUNSCHAUER--3,099,180; KIDD--3,231,099; SERAVIN--3,266,356; BRANSON--3,540,258; BROWN--3,678,718; DAVIS--3,738,209; FOULKS--3,815,399.
B. Cited by The Examiner in the parent application, U.S. Pat. Nos. SCHADOW--1,250,028; COULON et al.--3,698,274; CIBS--2,404,901; FUCHS et al.--3,171,312; DE GAIN--2,829,983; DUGINS--1,566,082; COOPER--3,086,571; SCHAEFER--3,771,400.
The present application is distinguished from the references in its braking control of the reciprocating punch, switching off the device as punching in the tubing is completed and precision vertical adjustment of the tubing with respect to the punch, so as to vary the size of ports being punched, and precision adjustment of the drive system for varying the horizontal distance between ports.